


[Podfic] As Moths in the Flame

by corposant



Series: Almèreva Podfics [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fantasy, Fantasy Venice, Institutionalized Homophobia, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Queer Culture, Student Agitators, Totalitarian regime, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corposant/pseuds/corposant
Summary: Baldasera Sanuto is an ogre, in a city that has rarely been kind to his people. He has found belonging only in a scant few places: in the moth clubs; in the ogres' quarter; in the lecture halls of the Faculty of Natural Philosophy, where he is studying to be a physician—and in the company of Micola Chavalerio, unwilling scion of a conservative royalist household and student of Almèreva's famed (and notoriously radical) College of Mages.When this all began, he was just looking for a friend. But Micola is brilliant, and beautiful, and living a dangerous double life that terrifies Baldasera beyond all reason. But how can he begin to keep them safe when he's never had any kind of safety himself—and, for that matter, when they were never even his to begin with?
Series: Almèreva Podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209509
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] As Moths in the Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Moths in the Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130004) by [octoberburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberburns/pseuds/octoberburns). 



**Length:** 01:04:31  
[Stream or download MP3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n3yg9wnauddl4cn/moths_in_the_flame.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, my second ever podfic! Learning new things all the time. 💪  
> I was planning to do all the Almèreva stories, but I think I might find myself something shorter to practice with first, next.


End file.
